Anthologies
by Mihayla
Summary: A series of short stories and one-shots following our favorite characters through their adventures and misadventures, falling in and out of love, finding new friends and simply enjoying life.
1. Third Date

So I decided I wanted to write again, but I had no idea what, I just finished with my exams, stress was still in my system, so I had no idea. I searched on google for creative writing exercises for adults and stumbled upon this prompt:

**Have a man cooking for a woman on a third date and have her describe the aromas in such loving and extended detail that she realizes that she's in love with him.**

I didn't follow the idea completely but it is a start. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Today was stressful. Work was hard, files piling, deadlines approaching, boss bitching, all the good stuff. So, when Sasuke offered to cook dinner for us, I was more than thrilled. I never had someone, let alone a man I'm dating, cook for me before. Ok, maybe except for my mother. Everything has a start I remind myself.

I arrive at Sasuke's apartment at 8 pm, an hour late than I should've because my boss asked me to stay behind and finish the thesis. Ringing at the door, I smile apologetically as he opens the door to greet me.

"So so sorry I'm late." I hugged him tightly, hoping he isn't too mad. He hugged me back, swinging me softly side to side. I give him a smile, oh how I love when he does that.

"It's fine, I figured you were busy, I haven't started cooking yet, was waiting for you." He kissed my lips and pulled me inside his apartment. It's the first time I enter his home, and it's not as I imagined. Bachelors are supposed to be sloppy right? His living room is spotless and nicely decorated. Minimalistic, lots of whites and navy blues, even some crimson reds here and there. Bookshelves are full, a reader huh? A few plants here and there, probably fake if I dare to look closer. Oh, of course, even a PS4, because men are still children on the inside, and that includes a seemingly mature man such as him.

"Do you want me to help with anything?" I asked as I walk to the kitchen where he already started taking out ingredients.

"No, I promised you I'll cook for you, all you have to do is relax." He smirks and my heart skips a beat. I do as he says and sit at the table and watch him work his magic. From what I can see, he decided to make some baked chicken with tomatoes and garlic. Of course, tomatoes, his favorite fruit, he cannot and will not live without it. Hmmm, the smell is divine, the scent of fresh basil has always been a favorite of mine. He starts cutting up the tomatoes into wedges, placing the meat and veggies in the cast iron pan, and puts it in the preheated oven.

As the food cooks, we entertain ourselves in conversation over a glass of red wine. Just a few sips and his cheeks are already rosy, how cute. We sit by each other's side, snuggling as we watch a movie, just a random one airing on TV, most likely one we both have seen a million times over. The chicken is finally ready, and we get to dine together. One bite and I'm in shock, he is such a great cook.

"Hmm, it tastes amazing Sasuke." I savor every bite. It tastes better than anything I ever cooked, then again, I don't get to cook as often as I would like.

"Glad you like it." He gave me a smile before taking another sip from his glass of wine.

Here I was, with the man of my dreams, enjoying a dish he cooked specially for me, getting slightly tipsy, and intoxicated with the wonderful aromas of the food. A sublime end to an otherwise tiring day. I feel like I'm already slowly falling for him, even though it's only our third date. He is charming and considerate, always attentive and very sweet. Hmm, I don't see any dessert on the table so I might as well make him my dessert later.

* * *

Just a short, simple one shot.

I will continue to write more as I find more ideas.


	2. Heartbreak

_Came back with another little story._

_Hope you enjoy. ^^_

* * *

**Heartbreak**

"Sorry, you're a nice guy and all, but I…" I don't let her finish the sentence.

"But I am not your type, right? Or you don't want to get involved in a serious relationship yet, right? Or the good ol' 'it's not you, it's me', right?" I reply to her, as she gapes in shock. She stays silent for a moment, trying to come up with something to say, an excuse perhaps, but I grew tired of those, so instead of waiting for her to talk again, I bide my farewells and walk away.

I can't seem to catch a break when it comes to love. Nearing twenty-six years of age now, I work as an attorney for my father's company, I have a nice three bedroom apartment, a great car, my life is looking good so far. I shouldn't have anything to complain about, right? Except, I'm very lonely. I keep looking for a good woman to stand by me, to share my stuff with, to share a life with, but I always end up being either rejected, dumped after a few weeks to a month or with gold diggers who want to use me. It is very frustrating really because I don't understand what is so bad about me that drives women away. Not that I am perfect in any way, but they never care to explain to me what exactly they didn't appreciate about me. My permanent serious demeanor? Who knows, maybe they gave signs as to what I should change about myself, but I never read them. Never mind now, I already decided not to date anymore, to spare myself the heartbreak.

Driving home from my now ex-girlfriend's apartment I see a moving truck in front of my apartment building, a new neighbor I assume? I park my car and walk over to the entrance, and I see a short, pink-haired woman struggling with a box.

"Want me to help you with that?" I offer, seeing as though it could be too heavy for her to carry.

"Yes, thank you." She puts down the box and looks up at me, her cheeks turning a slight shade of pink as she smiles. I pick it up for her, truly quite on the heavier side and I follow her to her apartment, what do you know? The apartment right next to mine. I place down the box and I'm about to take my leave when she asked shyly, "Uhm, would it bother you if you helped me with the other boxes as well?" I look at her and she had pleading puppy dog eyes, in a normal circumstance I would've easily said yes and went home, but something about her Eau de Nil colored eyes drew me in, and I couldn't escape.

"Sure," I said, as she smiled at me.

The entire evening was spent carrying boxes after boxes from the truck to the elevator and finally to her living room. How can one single person have so many belongings is beyond me. When I moved here I only had a third the amount of stuff. Many of the boxes were labeled books, a reader huh? A woman of culture perhaps? I shake my head slightly, why do I even care? She's just a new neighbor I will only see on accident sometimes, maybe. I bring the last box in the living room and I'm beaten and sore. She already began sorting through her belongings. I let myself drop on her couch, tired. She sees that and giggles.

"I can't thank you enough, I couldn't have done it without your help." She said sincerely.

"No problem," I assure her, though my back was hurting, and I was beyond tired at this point. "I'll leave you to this." I point out to the mess of boxes. She gives me a nervous laugh.

"Ha, yeah, I have a lot of work to do around here. Say, I can't repay you much but maybe, if you want, I can invite you to dinner one evening to thank you for the help?" She smiles. I look at her, thinking of an answer. I want to say no, I want to say I don't care for making friends among neighbors. I want to say I have no desire to be around someone of the opposite sex for a while now after the yet another break-up that happened earlier today, but I can't.

"I live in the apartment just right from yours. Bye." I wave and take my leave. I get inside and was about to go lay in bed when I hear a knock on the door. I go open and see it's her.

"Sorry! I'm sure your tired and all, but I never got your name." That's right, I forgot.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Sasuke-_kun_ huh?" She smiles. "I'm Haruno Sakura. Nice meeting you. Bye." And with that, she goes back to her apartment. I stay there staring at her front door. Why does her smile draw me so much to her?

I lay in bed that night, trying to fall asleep, but all I can do is think of her. Dammit.

* * *

_Let me know if any of you want me to continue this._

_I will be uploading here every Sunday or Monday so stay tuned._

_You can find me on Twitter nevermindmejust_

_And also on Blogger at nowjustbored .com and on Tumblr at mihayla-blog_


	3. Grocery shopping

_Continuing where I left off from the previous chapter, this time from Sakura's point of view. I'm sorry it took so long to update, and for being so short. I haven't been feeling well, thus also having a writer's block._

_Hope you enjoy._

* * *

** Grocery shopping**

It's been two weeks since I moved into the apartment building, two weeks since Sasuke, my new neighbor, helped me with my many, many boxes, and I still haven't had the opportunity to repay him. It's almost as if he is avoiding me, and I can't understand why. Would it bother him if I knock on his door? I don't want to be too annoying.

It's Saturday night, I should be going out with friends, hang out, party, heck, I'm only 22 years old and here I am sitting with my cat, watching another season of That 70's Show. I get more bored rather than hungry and go see if there's anything to snack on in the fridge. Figures, there is nothing. I tie my hair in a messy bun, put on a pale-yellow hoodie, and a pair of slippers and I head to the local Lawson for some food. I grab a bag of potato chips, an Aloe Vera drink that I have been obsessing over for a while now, and instant ramen. As I walk down the aisle, I notice a familiar, rather funny hairstyle, and I immediately recognize that it's Sasuke, also doing groceries. He is wearing a Nintendo merch hoodie, and sweatpants. Even in that lazy attire, he looks dreamy. I gather up the courage and go say hi.

"Long time no see, neighbor." I smile as he looks at me slightly surprised.

"Sakura, huh?" he looks down at my groceries. "Grabbing a late snack, I see."

"I needed something to snack on as I watched my show." Laughing nervously. "Say, uhm, do you have any plans for tomorrow evening? I was thinking it would be a good time for that dinner I promised you." I ask as I watched his expression. He was looking away, as if in thought. Then he sighed, and it made me panic, maybe I'm being too pushy about this, after all, we are still strangers to each other. I try to say it isn't a big deal, but he cuts me off.

"Sure, I'm free tomorrow. What time do you want me to show up?" he said, and I took slightly aback. He actually said yes!

"Is seven okay?"

"Yes, I'll see you then." And he walks away, continuing his grocery shopping. I go check out and walk back home, all giddy and excited for tomorrow.

* * *

_ Let me know if any of you want me to continue this._

_I will be uploading here every Sunday or Monday, hopefully, as I am still recovering._

_You can find me on Twitter nevermindmejust_

_And also on Blogger at nowjustbored .com and on Tumblr at mihayla-blog_


End file.
